1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for transporting a plurality of articles. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus in which a plurality of articles are introduced into article receiving pockets that releasably clamp the article in a predetermined position. One or more processes can be performed on the article while it is maintained in the predetermined position. For example, the invention can be applied to pharmaceutical capsules or tablets which are positioned within pockets of a conveyer loop in a predetermined position to receive a series of drilled holes which act as a time-release mechanism. In addition, the apparatus and method according to illustrative embodiments of the invention can be applied to printing multiple colors on edible or non-edible articles in registered relationship to one another.
This invention also relates to a shaped edible or non-edible article including a composite image formed on a non-planar portion of the article having first and second component images that are of different color and serially registered with respect to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 to Ackley describes the method and apparatus for conveying a plurality of pellet-shaped articles, such as pharmaceuticals. The conveyer conveys the pharmaceuticals past one or more article modifying devices, such as a laser that forms in the pharmaceuticals drilled or blind bore holes that act as a mechanical time-release mechanism. Lasers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,771, incorporated herein by reference. However, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 may not be suitable if the pharmaceutical is required to have a plurality of holes drilled therein because the pharmaceuticals vibrate and move as they are being conveyed on the conveyer. Moreover, the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 are not suitable to process articles on which two or more coordinated processes are to be performed on the article in a registered or precise fashion. For example, the system in this U.S. patent is not suitable for serially printing first and second component images of composite image in registered relationship to one another. Moreover, the system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,801 is at best usable for printing first and second images on first and second sides of an article, but the images are on opposite sides of the article are not in registered relationship to one another. Moreover, systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,146, 5,768,996 and 5,836,243, all incorporated herein by reference, are not suited for carrying out a coordinated series of printing operations, because the first printing operation causes the articles to move within the article receiving pockets, so that any processing following the first printing operation will not be in registered relationship with the first printing operation. Furthermore, there are no means provided in this latter group of patents for maintaining the articles in a predetermined lateral, longitudinal and rotational position during serial printing.
International Application WO/97/16075 shows a method and apparatus for printing on flat confectionery products, such as bubblegum. Flat sheets of bubblegum are situated in recesses having dimensions larger than that of the flat sheets of bubblegum. A guide rail is used to laterally shift the bubblegum sheets against the common side of the recess before printing, but no means are provided to prevent rotational or longitudinal shifting because the recesses are larger than the bubblegum and the bubblegum can be shifted when the printer contacts the bubblegum. The recesses do not position the bubblegum in a predetermined lateral, longitudinal and rotational position. In addition, an additional mechanical hold down member and/or vacuum is required to hold the bubblegum in position while traveling through the various processing stations, such as a dedusting station.
Illustrated embodiments of the invention are directed to methods and apparatuses for transporting and processing a plurality of articles. The articles are clamped or fixed in a predetermined lateral, longitudinal and rotational position while being conveyed. One or more processes can be performed on the article while it is maintained in the predetermined position. For example, the article can be clamped between two adjacent carrier bars of a conveyer loop such that a laser drill can drill a plurality of laser holes in precise locations on the article. In addition, the articles can be held in a fixed or clamped position while being conveyed past multiple processing stations that are coordinated with one another, such as first and second printing stations that print first and second component images of a composite image in serially registered relationship with one another.
In illustrative embodiments of the invention, an apparatus is provided for transporting and processing a plurality of articles. The apparatus comprises a transport loop having a plurality of carrier bars and a plurality of pockets formed between adjacent ones of the carrier bars. The articles are laterally, longitudinally and rotationally positioned within the pockets at a predetermined position such that a portion of the articles is exposed. The articles may be exposed while protruding from the carrier bars or recessed within the pockets. At least a first processing station in a first position along the transport loop performs the first operation on the exposed portion of the articles while within the pockets in the predetermined position. The articles may be pharmaceutical tablets or capsules and the first processing station may be a drill that creates a series of drilled holes on the pharmaceutical tablet that serve as a mechanical time-release mechanism. The apparatus may further comprise a second processing station downstream from the first processing station that performs a second operation on the articles while in the predetermined position, the first and second operations being coordinated with one another. In another preferred embodiment, the first and second processing stations can be first and second printers that print first and second component images on the articles in registration with one another to form a composite image.
An illustrative method for transporting and processing a plurality of articles comprises introducing a plurality of articles into a plurality of pockets formed between adjacent carrier bars, clamping the articles between the carrier bars so as to laterally, longitudinally and rotationally position the articles within the pockets at a predetermined position, at least a portion of the articles being exposed, and performing a first operation on the exposed portion of the articles while in the predetermined position. The invention also contemplates an article, an edible article and a shaped edible article made according to this method.
According to other illustrative embodiments, a shaped edible article comprises a surface having at least one non-planar portion including at least first and second image areas adapted to receive a composite image. A first component image of the composite image is formed on the first image area using a first printer defining a printing plane spaced from the first and second image areas at variable distances due to the non-planar surface of the first and second image areas. The first component image comprises an edible ink of a first color. A second component image of the composite image is formed on the second image area using a second printer in the printing plane and positioned downstream of the first printer, the second component image comprising an edible ink of a second color different from the first color. The first component image is formed adjacent and in registration with the second component image to form the composite image regardless of the variable distances by which the first and second printing areas are spaced from the printing plane. The shaped edible article may also be a non-edible article.
These and other objects and aspects in the invention will be described in or apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the present invention.